


In the Cold, I Die (In the Spring, I Sprout)

by ishre_yann



Series: Weep Little Lion Man [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishre_yann/pseuds/ishre_yann
Summary: Shiro's had an accident and wasn't ready to find out his life was anything but what he actually wanted. So he leaves to find himself again, and he finds himself anywhere but where he expects it to be - the eyes of a kind stranger with purple eyes and long lashes.





	In the Cold, I Die (In the Spring, I Sprout)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Sheith Month 2018, day 8 **save me // hover-bike** (I'm a goddamn sucker for both of these + this wasn't planned whops I'm BadTM at these okay don't judge me), also this is legit my first entry so I'm kinda happy I got two prompts together.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry if you find anything mistake. I'm bad at proof-reading my own stuff.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy <3

Shiro had everything he could’ve ever wished for. A big house, a profitable job, a whole shelf full of his achievements, pictures of the big names he’d met, how they were smiling and proud like they were for everyone else they had to take a picture with.

Shiro had everything he could’ve ever wished for, and yet it felt like he’d really never wished for any of it.

It’d never come to mind until now if he was honest. When he was taken away on an ambulance, oxygen mask on his face and lights flashing from everywhere. It felt like the whole world went on slowly, people looking away from him, people looking where they were taking Shiro, instead of Shiro himself.

Shiro was the centre of attention, and yet it was almost like a black hole that swallowed everything until there was nothing left.

Everything diverged from him, his life first of them all.

White was now all around him - blinding lights that changed position in the blink of an eye, people crouched on him speaking, giving orders, but not really talking to him. It was a blink of an eye, and Shiro was still laying down, but in the dim light of a hospital room this time. He remembered seeing glimpses of shapes, flowers over flowers, the nauseous smell of something that stung his nose, and then it was dark once more.

Shiro had everything he could’ve ever wished for, and now it really didn’t feel like anything special.

The first time he’d seen his arm, he fainted.

The second time, he’d thrown up.

It got better after the third time, still nauseous, but better. Shiro still couldn’t wrap his head around it.

The worst days were the phantom limb would move in his head but not in front of him. It was frustrating, painful, and Shiro wondered if it was really his arm - still trapped inside the metal plates - now telling him what he’d abandoned back at the crash.

Shiro never got to see it - was sure he would’ve never wanted to.

It was bad enough this way.

He was bad enough like this.

He felt like he’d woken up from a coma - a long, tremendous sleep. Like he’d been in a sleep full of terrors, full of _things_ he wasn’t really in control of anymore. Shiro spent his days doing nothing, working from home only a few hours per day - if he were lucky. Because sometimes his breaks would take him days, maybe a bit more, maybe a bit less. Shiro was out of the loop like he’d never been before.

Until one day something snapped.

It was the easiest choice Shiro’s ever done. He was gone in less than two hours with all the cash he had on himself. No phone, no keys, nothing. He was out and away, on a night bus for god knew what city.

He’d travelled before, but never like this, not on a worn-out passenger seat with a broken window that didn’t open all the way down - and the hot summer wind that did nothing to cool the bus down.

It felt new, alien almost like he’d been living in his own crystal ball and nothing more. He’d drive, fly, but never interacted with everything the city had to offer. He’d never had to bring his own duffle bag on his back for too much time. His car would always carry it for him, and now it was starting to become a familiar, yet heavy presence on his shoulder.

Someone stared at his missing arm, someone at the white locks he hadn’t bothered dying back and just let grow and grow and grow until he could cover his face and hide away from the world.

The bus took him somewhere in Texas. Hitchhiking, instead, somewhere in the middle of nowhere on the Route 66, after parting ways at an old and mouldy motel.

Shiro had a whole day to walk to the nearest town, or at least that’s what the motel owner had said. Shiro’d left early in the morning after paying for a brief breakfast. He’d bought some stuff he could eat on the way and two bottles of spring water.

It was past ten o’clock that Shiro heard a roaring engine behind him. He didn’t really bother to turn if not to look, always wary of the streets. It was a red dusty hoverbike with white details, only one pilot. Shiro could only spot the black helmet with a red V on its front turn a bit, spot him, and-

Shiro got away from the street as soon as the hoverbike turned towards him and slowed down, until Shiro could make out his eyes through the dark visor of the helmet - sharp features and dark eyes - the biker’s body was slim and well-built, he had broad shoulders but the black jacket trapped them in a compact look.

“Where you going?” the man asked, his voice was husky and solid like Shiro’s had never been for a while now.

It took Shiro a bit to reply, had almost forgotten how to have a conversation after all this time. “Here,” he pointed the town on the map. He wasn’t feeling too much chatty.

The man raised his visor and Shiro felt something twist in his gut. The man’s eyes were of a deep dark purple, something that almost faded blue at the edges, framed by long and thick eyelashes.

“Need a ride? I’m headed that way,” the man said after checking out the map.

Shiro was almost startled by the piercing eyes pointed at him and had to choke down a sound before nodding. The only reason he wasn’t alarmed, it was because it was hard to kidnap someone with a hoverbike. Yes, Shiro still missed a limb, but he was sure he had at least ten pounds on the biker if the situation required it.

“Uh, yeah sure,” Shiro was finally able to blurt out. And then frowned. “Uhm, do you have a helmet?”

“Yeah, here,” the man dismounted and opened one compartment on the hoverbike tail. It was huge, just like the whole bike, and Shiro wondered how much it’d costed the guy. “You can give me the bag, there’s still room.”

Shiro blinked back to reality just in time to catch the helmet and realise they still hadn’t introduced themselves. “Sure, thanks,” he said, leaving the helmet on the hoverbike saddle just so he could untangle himself from the duffle bag’s strap. “I’m Shiro, by the way.”

The man grabbed his bag and hurled it over the hoverbike tail like it was no big deal - which surprised Shiro. “Keith.”

* * *

The ride to the small town was with no interactions. It was hard, hearing anything but the engines and the wind rushing against them. Keith took him right in the middle of the town where he could take a bus or just spend money on yet another dusty hotel room.

Shiro thanked Keith as he dismounted the hoverbike, his hair was a mess but Shiro didn’t really mind. Hadn’t minded since the incident.

Keith was yet to eye his right shoulder - which both surprised and confused Shiro. Usually, people stared, and only then minded their own business. Keith, on the other side, had been silent and on his own in a way that didn’t feel anything but comfortable for Shiro. It had been ages since he’d spent so much time with someone without feeling the need to fill the silence, even though Shiro could still blame it on the noises.

“Hey,” Keith said, helping Shiro grab his bag and put it back on his shoulder. “You hungry?”

Shiro almost forgot it was almost two - he wasn’t really hungry, but he wasn’t gonna turn away from Keith. Not after such a good impression. “I could use some AC, actually,” he joked - and yet his face didn’t wrinkle up as he expected it to.

Keith noticed but didn’t say much. “I know a place, if you want we can grab a bite,” he said.

“You from here?”

Keith nodded a smirk on his lips.

Shiro swallowed. “Do you, uh, do you know a place I can spend the night in? I’m done travelling for today,” he said as he followed Keith down the street.

Keith stopped in front of a small shop, it was green, cosy, with plants and flowers here and there. Shiro read the sign on top of the door, Voltron, and frowned internally. As soon as Keith opened the door, though, Shiro was hit with the fresh smell of tomatoes and herbs, together with strong flavours of cooked onions.

“Here,” Keith instructed, taking a seat near one of the big windows.

Shiro sat down in front of him, duffle bag stomping next to him - between the wall and the chair. “What’s this place?” he asked. “Smells amazing.”

Keith huffed a laugh. “Old friends got into culinary shit, now they’re basically the only restaurant worth going to,” he jokes.

“Culinary shit? Culinary shit?!” a voice raised from the end of the room, and Shiro turned to check who was from. “Kogane you better pay your tab before my boot pays your ass a visit.”

Keith laughed at the Samoan man approaching them. He had short hair and a round nose with friendly eyes. “Sorry Hunk, paycheck comes in a few days. I’ll drop by as soon as I got some,” he said.

Hunk stared before turning to Shiro. “Hunk, hi, you know Keith?” He said, offering his hand. And then he realised, it was his right one. “Oh shit, sorry, uh, oh god wait let me try that again?” this time, it was the left hand which reached for Shiro. “I’m Hunk, you Keith’s friend?”

Shiro snorted something far more genuine than he’d ever imagined. “Shiro, Keith’s been kind enough to give me a ride here.”

Hunk stared and then eyed Keith, who was already smiling. “He was wandering in the middle of the road. His soles would’ve melted if he kept going,” he said.

Shiro hid an embarrassed smile. He knew it would’ve gotten hot in the day, but he was used to- well, not anymore. He used to be better at this kind of stuff. Until-

“Yeah, he saved me there,” he admitted, and yet his face was back to something tense and pulling like it wouldn’t let Shiro smile properly.

It’was Keith who snorted this time. “C’mon, don’t be overdramatic now.”

Shiro stared back at Keith with knowing eyes, like they were sharing god knew what. He’d met Keith only a few hours before and yet it was comfortable enough for Shiro to let go a bit. This was new, it was good. It was different from the pity he’d found in Matt’s and Pidge’s eyes, like he’d been hit by an incurable disease.

Keith found him with only one arm, just as Hank did. Shiro was that and they didn’t question it - he couldn’t keep up another day at home, knowing who he was compared to every single day, whether it was intentional or not.

Shiro couldn’t do it.

“So, I already know what you’ll get,” Hunk interrupted. “What about you, buddy? What can I get you?” he asked, warm voice and uncomplicated posture.

Shiro shrugged, turned to Keith. “Uhm, can I get a menu?”

Keith laughed as Hunk went red with realisation.

“Hey, do you like spice?” Keith asked instead and then proceeded to smile when Shiro nodded. “Alright then, he’s gonna get the Red Voltron special,” he said, and turned back to Shiro, “if you trust me.”

Shiro almost breathed out a ‘yes’, before nodding. “Well, so far I haven’t been kidnapped or anything, so I’d say you’re alright.”

Hunk snickered, placing the new orders and sliding back away behind the counter.

Keith let out an offended noise. “That’s what you thought? That I was gonna kidnap you?” he asked. “And here I am trying to be a good guy.”

“What, you pick up strangers on the 66 every time?” Shiro’s eyebrow raised, but he was still smiling.

“Nope, this is usually one time every month. Today’s Good Deed Day,” Keith explains like it’s something Shiro should know and understand. But he really doesn't, and Keith doesn’t need much time to realise it. “It’s a stupid thing me and my father had, ignore me.” he dismissed.

Shiro tilted his head instead, curiosity flowing through him. “Something tells me it wasn’t supposed to be a one-month thing, though.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You’ve got a weird idea of thanking people who help you, y’know?”

Shiro laughed. “Sorry, you’re right,” Shiro offered an apologetic smile. “You really did save me though, my shoes have seen better days.”

Keith smiled back, and Shiro swore his heart almost jumped at the idea. “So, you’re actually going somewhere or you’re staying in town?”

Shiro wasn’t sure anymore. “Dunno, I’m kinda deciding as I go,” he answered. “I’m not sure I’m going anywhere as well.” This time, the grimace is strong and clear.

Keith looked interested but didn’t really push the topic. “Well, if you want, my dad used to own a nice place just outside the city. I’ve got my own place, so...”

Shiro almost coughed up the water he’d been drinking. “Not to sound ungrateful but, why are you being so nice to me?”

Keith smiled like he was shy, and Shiro’d never thought Keith would’ve been capable of shyness - and yet, there it was, and it fitted Keith like goddamn perfection. “Good Deed Day, remember? Helping out until the sun goes down,” he said. “Legit, I can drop you off at the police station so you can make sure I’m not kidnapping you.”

Shiro considered it for a moment and then shook his head. “Nah, I’ve got a phone on me anyway,” he lied. A white one, just to make sure, yet he’s had to confess something else. “Can I do anything though? This feels like me taking advantage.”

Keith puffed a “Shut up,” towards him, before Hunk interrupted their conversation to place their orders in front of them.

They ate in silence, and Shiro swore it’s been the best he’s ever felt in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm on [Tumblr](http://hikku.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come scream with me about Sheith, my inbox is always open kjhgfghjkjhg <3


End file.
